Abuse in Disguise
by YourLonelyNightmare
Summary: Ally has a secret that she hides from everyone, and she will never tell anyone... until now. When she ends up running a way from her troubles and to try to start a new life, she meets Austin Moon.
1. This Is My Life

**Hey everyone! This is a new story that I am working. I definantly think that this one well be a good story that will have quite a few chapters. And to all of people out there that love drama, combined with Austin and ally, this is the story for you! Thank you to everyone that is reading this and to everyone that has favorited an followed me and my other story. Oh! If you don't know it I am in the process writing another story called Vampire to My Heart, I think that you will like it as well, so please go check it out! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Anyway, I am going to say thank you people who are reading this and for everything else! Please comment/follow/favorite! It would mean so much to me to know what ypep rope think of this!**

**I do not own "Warrior" by Demi Lovato, or Austin and Ally. If I did, Thayer would be married right now.**

**Okay, I am done ranting, enjoy!**

Abuse in Disguise

Chapter 1 ~ This is My Life

**Ally's POV:**

I feel so conflicted. I feel as if I am being strangled, by my own pity. Like I'm the one who screwed up my life, and the sad part of that statement… it is all true. I caught myself in my own trap, and there is no way out. There is no harness, no safety ropes, or no net to catch me while I fall. And I am falling… pretty damn fast. For the pat ten years I have been falling, while nothing to catch me.

I loved my life once, when there was something to love about it. Now it's just an empty black hole. No way out, no way stopping it, and no light. Just… darkness, and nothing else.

I had my light ten years ago when my family, life, and heart were whole. Who knew that your whole word could crash and burn in only a blink of an eye? My shield shattered in a matter of minutes… no, seconds.

I am in my room fiddling with my few belongings. I reached out for my guitar that was on the floor. My mom gave this to me for my seventh birthday, and I still love it even though it is old and beaten up. I placed it on my lap and began to strum a random melody. In that moment, when I closed my eyes, the whole world disappeared and I had not one care. I found myself start to hum along with the melody, and soon lyrics started to pour themselves from my mouth.

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this this off of my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_Your a criminal_

_And you steal like your a pro_

He treated me as if I was his own personal toy. And he took from me the only thing that u was trying my hardest to never lose… myself.

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound _

_So ashamed so confused_

_I was broken and bruised _

Everything that he has done to me has made me stronger. Even though he has hurt me, left me with scars, I will never be brought down.

_Now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger then I've ever been_

_And my armor _

_Is made of steel_

_You can't get in_

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me again_

'It's all in your head' I keep telling myself, though I know it's all real. But despite the lack of faith I have, I am never giving him the satisfaction of him winning. I will win this thing. Even if it takes the rest of my life.

_Out of the ashes_

_I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies_

_Your nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame_

_I've got scars_

_That I'll never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways then you'll know_

He does not know, that with every scratch, every scar, every bruise, and every wound he gives me, it empowers me. It motivates me to keep pressing on.

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound _

_So ashamed so confused_

_I was broken and bruised _

_Now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger then I've ever been_

_And my armor _

_Is made of steel_

_You can't get in_

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me again_

_There's a part if me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast _

_All it took was once_

_I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say _

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

My freedom was taken from me when I was small, and I want it back. No one will stop me, not even him.

_Now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger then I've ever been_

_And my armor _

_Is made of steel_

_You can't get in_

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Nooo ooh yeaaah yeaaah _

_You can never hurt me again_

By this point, there were tears running down the sides of my face. I set down my guitar gently and grabbed my song book that was laying next to me and wrote down all of the lyrics.

Staring down at my finished work, I let more tears slide from my eyes. I reminded myself that crying was not a sign of weakness, it was a sign of strength.

*flashback*

I ran into the house, tears staining my face, and fresh ones falling down the same way the previous ones fell.

"Ally, gunny what's wrong?!" My mother called after me while I ran up the steps.

I ran up and into my room where I slammed the door shit and locked it. Still sobbing, I plopped down onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow. The soft hammering of my mother knocking on my door interrupted me from my crying fit.

"Ally, sweetie, please open the door." My mothers angelic voice projected from the other side of the door. When I did not answer or get up and opened the door for her, she simply knocked again.

"Ally, please?" Sighing, I dragged myself from my bed an unlocked the door. My mom opened it while I crawled back into my bed. She came and sat next to me, her eyes laced with concern.

"Sweetie, what happened at school?" She asked me. I sniffled and looked up at her.

"S-sh-e-e, sh-ee-"

"Shhh, it's okay baby, come here." I started to sob uncontrollably as she cradled me in her arms while rocking back and forth. I love moments like this with my mother, her holding me, while I cuddle into her. I never got to ever do this with her, since she was always away doing something for her job and I never got to see her. It just comforts me so easily.

My crying finally ceased, and I raided my head just enough so that I could look at my mother in the face. She has always been beautiful, I could only wish to be as beautiful as her one day. Her facial features were filled with worry, and she smiled a small, weak smile towards me.

"Can you tell me now?" She asks me finally, I nod and begin.

"There is this girl at my school that likes to bully me, her name is Cassidy. Today she tripped me in lunch and my food spilled out all over the floor. When I fell down, my face fell into my food which made me look messy and funny looking. When I looked up, everyone was laughing at me. I got up and ran out of the cafe crying. After school, Cassidy came up to me and started to make fun of me of how much of a crybaby I am. This made me cry more, and I cried all the way home." She started to stroke my hair lovingly as I let a few more tears slip out.

" why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied at school?"

" I was scared that if she found out that I told my mommy, then she would make fun of me more and hurt me more. She thinks I am a crybaby now."

"Don't talk like that." She says sternly turning me so that I face her completely.

"You are stronger then you give yourself credit for. You can handle a lot more then you know. Just remember this, crying is not a sign of weakness, it is a sign of strength."

"Are you sure mommy?"

"I'm sure."

*End of flashback*

Ever since my mother passed away, I tried to hold on to every single word she has ever told me. But that's kinda hard, I wouldn't be surprised if I have been beaten so many times that I now have brain damage.

"ALLYSON DAWSON, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I GO UP THERE AND BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA IT." My father screamed from downstairs. I gathered myself together, here goes another round of abuse.

**If you like it, comment/follow/favorite!**

**~YourLonelyNightmare~**


	2. New Kid

**Hey guys! I'm back another chapter for Abuse in Disguise! I'm excited for you guys to read it! Anyway, my computer is kinda broken so I have to write this on my iPod and it suck because it took my a while to figure out how to post it on this dumb thing so. Any way I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm sorry but I can't really respond to your comments this time :(. I will next time just for you people! Love you guys! xx**

**i do not own Austin and Ally because if I did they would be married right now.**

**I'm done ranting know.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin and Ally

Abuse in Disguise

Chapter 2 ~ New Kid

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I made my way down stairs, each step I took seemed to get longer, and longer. I felt like I was falling down the steps, sucking me down into nothingness. I approached the last step, here come more bruises, pain, wounds, and faith that I will someday be unchained from this hellhole.

My foot came in contact with the plush carpet under with my feet and I stepped down off the last step. I saw my father sitting on the couch with an empty beer bottle hanging lazily from his left hand. His eyes seemed clouded over, he looked like he did not know what was going on. Like he could not see what he was about to do.

His eyes shifted over to me once I came closer to him, sensing my presence. They filled with fire and he shot straight off the couch and he growled... Lowly. He looked more dangerous then he usually does. I shrunk back a little trying to avoid eye contact as much as I could with him.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled at me coming closer. I whimpered and shrunk down even more.

"I don't know what you mean daddy." A low sob escaped from my pale chapped lips.

"Don't you dare act like you don't know! You are supposed to be at the store making me money!" He yelled again still coming closer.

"I - I'm sorry, I thought that I would take a day off." He still was coming closer to me, and at this point my back hit the wall behind me. He got up into my face and I could feel his anger radiating from his face.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time bitch!" He screamed in my face. A few tears slipped down the side of my face, I really just want to curl in a ball and die at this moment.

"Your weak, you have always been! You can never fight for yourself! I can't believe your mother gave birth to such a pathetic piece of worthlessness!" He said in a lower tone. That one stung. He had never said something like that before. Mostly he would just yell nonsense at me when he was angry and then beat me to a pulp.

"Let's see if you'll defend yourself now!" Before I could understand what he meant by that, he punched me in the stomach. This caused me to moan and sink to the floor with more tears escape my eyes.

He stood there towering over me, his face was stone cold, he had no heart. "COME ON! GET UP YOU FUCKIN BITCH!" He screamed at me. More sobs came out of my mouth unwillingly. I was trying to show that I am stronger then he thinks I am. He kicked me in the chest and proceeded to continue punching me, not in the stomach, in the face. I could feel a very large bruise beginning to form on my left cheek already. He then stomped on my right ankle, I heard a snap followed by a scream, my scream. I think he just broke my ankle.

"You deserve what I do to you." He spat in my face "you should be grateful, other people wouldn't want to deal with a slut like you." He walked into the kitchen while I laid there. I heard him open the refrigerator and then heard the clicking of a glass bottle. He must be pulling out more beer. I struggled to pull myself up, should get out of here before he gets even more drunk and beats me up even more. I used the wall behind me to support me as I got up putting all of my weight on my left foot trying to avoid putting any pressure on my broken ankle. Once I was up, I started to limp to the stairs. It was hard, but I finally made it to my bedroom. I looked at my small clock and saw that it was eleven p.m. I sighed and carefully got on my bed. Not bothering to change, I fell asleep almost instantly.

\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, great.. I have school today. I quickly stood up from my bed and fell to the floor just as quickly tears falling from my eyes while biting my lip. I totally forgot that I have a broken ankle. I got up slowly and limped to my bathroom and took a shower. Once I was done, I walked into my room and threw on a pair of pink sweat pants and a black t-shirt then threw a black zip up hoody over it. To top it off I pulled on my black uggs and a black beanie. I wanted to hide all of my scares and bruises that I received last night. I had no make up so the bruise on my face would still be exposed, that and I would be limping. No one at school would care though, they all think that I'm a pathetic nobody that doesn't deserve a place in this world. And sometimes.. I believe them.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and opened the door slightly and peeked down the hall to make sure my dad's door was closed. When his door is closed, it usually means that he's sleeping, or he's in there with another woman that he picked up from the strip club he usually goes to every night. I rolled my eyes at my dad's stupid antics and opened the door fully and made my way downstairs. Without another thought I quickly slipped out the door unnoticed by my father.

My school was literally a five minute walk from my house so I got there early. I walked into the school and saw people snickering and staring at me as I limped down the hall. I paid them no mind though, I'm very used to it. I reached my locker and put in the combination and got the books I needed. Once I closed my locker door, I saw Kira make her way over to me. Kira Starr, one of those cliche stuck up snobs that thinks its okay to pick on whoever she wants. And did I mention that her dad is the head of one of the biggest record labels? "My daddy can buy anything I want!" Is her answer to everything. She is the most annoying person alive.

I scowled and rolled my eyes when she approached me with her posy: Cassidy and Trish. They both aren't as bad as Kira, but they do her bidding and usually it's on me.

"Hello slut, I thought that you finally weren't coming today. My hopes were high." She laughed. I just rolled my eyes again.

"I wish the same thing everyday Barbie." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Dork? I couldn't hear you!" She laughed again.

I smiled sarcastically and said, "nice seeing you too." My smile dropped and I walked around her starting to walk to my first period class.

As I walked away, I heard Kira say, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I rolled my eyes for the third time and chuckled lightly. Oh! One last thing, she is RALLY dumb.

I walked into my first period class which was Science, and science just so happened to be taught by my favorite teacher. I was the first student here (like always) and l saw Mr. Lightwave sitting at his desk writing on some papers.

"Hello Mr. Lightwave!" I greeted him as I took my usual set in the back of the classroom.

"Hello Ally!" He greeted back not looking up, which means he didn't notice my ginormous bruise and my limp which is good.

I sat down and pulled out my science textbook along with my notebook and waited patiently for the beginning of class. I few minutes later the bell rung and all of the students piled in and sat in their regular sets. Jocks in the back, nerds, dorks, and 'lames' in the front (the popular people would like to call us.) I was the only the only uncool person that sat in the back, but I was usually in the far corner so no one noticed me I guess.

"Alright class! Listen up!" Mr. Lightwave announced and the class quieted down, with the acception of a few jocks who just rolled there eyes and scoffed.

"Class! Today we will be-". Mr. Lightwave was cut of by a knock on the door. He opened the door to reveal one of the school office ladies and someone else, but I could not see who it was because he or she was standing behind her and was blocked by the door. Mr. Lightwave and the lady talked for a few minutes and then opened the door wider to let the other person in. He was tall, he had blond shaggy hair and was wearing a purple v neck with skinny jeans and purple nikes. To top it of he was wearing a dog tag and whistle necklace.

"Class! Settle down! Just because I had to take care of some business for a few minutes doesn't mean that it's free time and you can talk!" He says and everyone quiets down again.

"Alright, I would like to introduce our new student: Austin Moon. I expect all of you to treat him with the same amount of respect you treat everyone else with!" He says. He knows that kids here get bullied so he likes to stress that all kids need to be treated equally.

I looked around the room and saw most of the girls start to stare with awe at him, especially Kira. I just scoffed and turned my attention back to Mr. Lightwave.

"Mr. Moon I'm going have you sit next to Miss Dawson back there." He pointed to me and I looked down suddenly shy. Why must the only free seat in the whole room be next to me! He walked up next to me and I lifted my left arm to cover my bruise on my face as he sat next to me and I looked at the wall.

"Hi! I'm Austin! But you probably already know that. What's your name?" I heard him say. I thought that he was talking to the person next to him not me until he tapped my shoulder.

"Um, hello? What's your name?" He asked again. I still didn't respond and I heard him sigh.

He didn't talk to me the rest of the class, or day for that matter. Which I'm grateful for, I can't have friends. They all just leave me anyway, friends are just a one time fling.

* * *

**thank you for reading! Love you peeps!**

_**~YourLonelyNightmare~**_


	3. Leave Me Alone?

**Hey again guys! Here's another chapter of Abuse In Disguise! I really hope that you all are enjoy this as much as I'm writing this! I still love ya guys and I really hope you guys would send me some more reviews! They mean so much to me and I would love to see what you thought! Oh! And I don't thing I will be uploading Vampire to My Heart for a while... I kinda just want to focus on this story for a while so.. I'm sorry for all of you who are reading that! I need more ideas for that story and I don't have any yet. You guys could help by sending me some ideas! Just a thought..**

**anyway... I do not own "Don't You Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia. I also so not own Austin and Ally because if I did they would be married right now...**

**okay.. done ranting, enjoy!**

* * *

Austin and Ally

Abuse In Disguise

Chapter 3 ~ Leave Me Alone?

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with a sore back and a throbbing cheek. Yesterday when my father came home from wherever he was, he was angry for no apparent reason and slapped my cheek with the bruise and threw me into the wall resulting in my back pain. I also was able to wrap my ankle yesterday which will really help me not limp as much.

I kicked off my covers and got dressed. I'm not fancy with clothes at all, I never had a decent set of 'Sunday Clothes' as some people would call it. All I threw on was a pair if my baggy-ish jeans and a black t-shirt with 'SKILLET' Written across the front in big bold white letters. (It is one of my favorite bands). Then I threw on my black converse shoes and walked into the bathroom.

After I completed my usual morning routine, I grabbed my shoulder bag and opened the door, first checking if my father's door was closed, I made my way downstairs and straight out the door grabbing my songbook in the process. My same morning routine I do every. Single. Day.

As I walked down the street heading my way to school, I heard footsteps come closer behind me. I paid no attention to whoever decided to walk so close to me and continued my journey to school.

"Hey!" I heard a cheerful greeting from behind me, I once again didn't pay any attention to the stranger and proceeded walking.

"Hello?" The stranger asked again. This time I sighed and I stopped slowly. I turned around and faced this weirdo, when I saw his face, I instantly recognized him. He was that new kid, what's his name... Aaron? Adrian? I know it starts with an A! He was wearing a blue v - neck with what looks like a white leather jacket over it with black ripped jeans and white nikes and his blond hair was tousled like it was yesterday . I have to admit.. He has a good fashion sense.

"Hey.." I say not sure how to act. I never had someone confront me before unless it was to tell me how ugly I looked, or to go die in a hole, and extra.

"Hey! I saw you walking and recognized you from school!" Man, this guy is wayyyy too perky.

"Yeah, okay... Hi." I said and then turned around wanting to go to school. I started walking and I heard more footsteps from behind me, then I felt someone bump my shoulder. I looked over and saw what's his face walking beside me. This kid is really starting to annoy me.

"I was wondering if I could ask you I you would show me around school and stuff since I'm new, and... what's that on your face?" I heard him say beside me. I ignored him and sped up my pace trying to lose him, but I felt him grab my forearm and pull me back until he was standing in front of me. I looked down suddenly interested in my old beat up converse shoes I got a few years ago. I haven't grown in a while. He gently placing his hand under my chin and lifted my face so that he could look at me. My breath got caught in my throat when I noticed how memorising his eyes are. They were a deep brown with gold flexes that weren't noticeable unless you were close enough, and boy... Was I close enough! Few more centimetres and we would be kissing. I continued to stare at his eyes while he studied my very large and noticeable bruise that is still had in my left cheek.

"What happened?" He asked again still not noticing that I was a mere centimetres away from him. I gulped finally able to find my voice

"I - I fell down the stairs at my house." I lied smoothly. After of years of abuse and poor disguising of bruise, wounds, and scares abilities, I can lie as good as Gene Kelly could dance!

He seemed to bye it because he relaxed a little and moved out of my way only to stand next to me again.

"Skillet, hmm... You like them?" He smirked a bit. I grunted a little, I really just want him to go away and leave me alone.

"Yeah, they are one of my favourite bands." I said quickly. I just wanted this conversation to be over and done with.

"Really? They are one of my favourites too!" He seemed very happy that he new someone else liked the same band as him. Big deal (sarcasm intended)

"Uhuh." I began walking again. This guy does not know when to end a conversation because he started following me again.

"So... What other bands or musicians do you like?" He tried to keep talking to me, but by the time he asked that question, we were already at school.

"Sorry! But I have to go to class!" I said quickly really wanting to get as far away as this weirdo as I could. I started walking off.

"We have first period together! Can I come with you?" He caught up with me.

I sighed, when is this guy ever going to go away? Doesn't he know that I liked to be left alone? "I gotta go to my locker, I will see you in class." I said not really caring. I turned away and stared walking again avoiding him trying to follow me anymore.

I rolled my eyes when I heard him call out, "Okay! See you there!"

I made my way to my locker, once I got there I retrieved all of the things I needed and closed my locker. I started making my way to Science when I heard my name being called by a high perky voice that I absolutely hated... Kira

I turned around and saw her little posy following close behind her pushing their way through the crowd. I just stood there waiting to get her skinny little ass over here, I am honestly not even the slightest once afraid of her. Just because her 'daddy' was the head of a high end record label doesn't mean that she could tell me what to do and bring me down. I mean, what could she do to me anyway?

"Hey dork! I have something to explain with you." She said now standing in front of me. I'm surprised she even knew the word 'explain'.

"Spit it out I ant got all day!" I snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" She teased trying to sound all smart.

"Anyway, that new kid I saw you talking with earlier, I want you to stay away from him because people like you shouldn't be talking with hunks like him." She tried to sound menacing by especially failed when she giggled at the last part of her sentence.

"I wasn't planning on ever talking with him, he seems to not know what the meaning of walking away is." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Huh?" She asked tilting her head to the side with a confused expression stretching across her face.

I sighed, it turned out more of a grunt, "Whatever, but you don't have to worry cuz I plan on not talking to him.. Ever." Stretching my point and putting in words that she would actually understand.

"Good because you wouldn't want the whole school about your little secret now would you?" She made a pouty face and laughed a little. I started to panic, how did she find out that my father abuses me?!

"Uh-um, I don't know what your talking about!" I said getting fidgety.

"Awe! Wittle Awy is aw scared now!" She said in a mock baby voice.

"I you follow out with your promise then the school won't find out about your incident in first grade." She smiled. I visibly relaxed, phew... She doesn't know about my father. In still worried that she my spread my other big secret to the whole school.

"No prob Kira, I will follow through." I said nodding my head.

"Good! Now go back to your nerdy business!" She exclaimed smiling and then finally walked away. I just rolled my eyes and started to make my way down the hall again.

As I was walking, I came across the music room, I looked in the window through the door and saw that it was completely empty. I stopped dead and went up to the door. I looked inside and saw that there was no teacher and there was a large grade piano beckoning her inside. Why not skip a few classes? I though to herself. I shrugged and tested to door to see if I was unlocked, and just to my luck it was. I swiftly slipped in and closed the door. I seated myself down on the piano bench and smiled at myself. I ran my fingers over the keys lightly, I haven't played a nice piano for a long time, and this specific piano really does take my breath away for no reason. I pulled my songbook from my bag and placed it on the piano opening it to the song I wanted. I then placed my fingers on the correct possessions on the keys. A excited tingle ran through my vanes when I felt the cold touch of the keys on my fingertips, and closed my eyes. A wave of pleasure courses itself through me losing myself already as I played the first notes. This is what music does to me, it's like my drug, I can't get enough of it.

I parted my lips ready for the first words of my sing to escape,

_There was a time_

_I used to look into my father's eyes._

_In a happy home_

_I was a king, I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone,_

_Now the memory's on the wall._

_I hear the songs_

_From the places where I was born._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_There was a time_

_I met a guy of a different kind._

_We ruled the world,_

_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

_We were so young, I think of her now and then._

_I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now. "_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! [3x]_

_Yeah!_

As I played the last note, I smiled and opened my eyes. That was one of my favorite songs and I wrote that before my father started becoming abusive. I loved my father, and I though he loved me for the longest time, I was so wrong.

"Ally?" I heard someone from behind me. I gulped and turned around. I was surprised to see who was standing at the door.

"Hi."

_hope you liked it!_

* * *

**_~YourLonelyNightmare~_**


End file.
